


Thief!

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Follows them through several years of school, Human bill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines have known each other since kindergarten.<br/>And Bill has always been the worst part of Dipper's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Food

 “Ms. Q, Bill stole my crackers!” A young brunette’s voice rang throughout the kindergarten classroom.

“I didn’t see your name on them, Dipstick!” The blonde child retorted and stuck out his tongue.

“Children, stop fighting.” The teacher commanded.

“Bill started it! He stole my crackers and ate them!” Dipper huffed, “And he called me a mean name!”

“I wouldn’t have to do those things if you weren’t so pathetic.” Bill rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care what happened, you both need to stop fighting and apologize to each other.”

The two boys mirrored each other in crossing their arms and avoiding the other one’s eyes. Dipper was the first to speak, mumbling out a weak ‘sorry’ with a frown. Bill followed soon after with a rolled on his eyes and an equally insincere apology.

“Good,” Ms. Q gave a quick nod. “but if i see you two fighting again, I’ll be calling home.”

__________

“Ms Q, Bill stole my sandwich!”

“I wanted it more! He was barely eating it!”

"It's still  _mine."_  

__________

“Bill, give me back my lunchbox!”

The blonde was standing on a chair, holding the blue bag high above Dipper’s head.

“Nope!” he sang out, cheerful smile on his face. “It’s my lunchbox now!”

“Bill, please!”

__________

Another call home, the fourth that week. In the past two months, Bill Cipher had piled up quite the phone bill for his parents. 


	2. His Crayons

Dipper Pines was peacefully coloring his history homework, humming his favorite song to himself as he worked. _It makes sense to color Oregon with the Orange Crayon, since both Oregon and orange being with 'O'_!, the young boy internally mused, proud of his infallible logic.

Setting down the crayon for a moment in order to take a sip from his juice box, Dipper was met with the suctioning noise of the straw retrieving the last few drops left in the pouch. Mildly pouting at the empty container, the boy stood up to throw his trash away. Refreshed and ready to get back to coloring, the seven year old was shocked to find that, not only was his precious orange crayon gone, but also the remainder of his box of 24 assorted crayons. And Dipper knew exactly who took them.

"Bill!" He said loudly, storming over to where the small blonde boy was sitting, chatting amicably with the other students in the class. Bill looked up at Dipper upon hearing his name be called. With a smirk, he addressed the fuming boy in front of him.

"How can I help you, Dip'n Chip?" Dipper visibly flinched at the nickname, growing more irritated by the second.

"You can give me my crayons back, you stupid bully!" Dipper stated, taking a step closer to the group in front of him.

Bill gave a look to a few of the companions in his group, soaking in their attention and admiration before he spoke again, "Gee, Dip, I don't know if I have your crayons. What do they look like?"

Dipper paused for a moment, glaring at Bill with a new intensity, "They look like _crayons_ , you idiot"

Bill feigned the need to think for a moment, raised in finger in mock realization, and reached behind the lunchbox sitting in front of him. Drawing his hand back out, Dipper could see that he was holding an orange crayon. Dipper's orange crayon. "Is this your crayon?", Bill asked, holding the utensil vertically between his thumb and forefinger.

Dipper grit his teeth and gave Bill an angry nod.

"Oh, so I probably should do this:" Bill stated, taking each end of the crayon in a hand.

Dipper's stomach dropped at the realization of what Bill was about to do, "No, Bill please don't d-"

But his protests were too late, Bill had brought his hands down, breaking the crayon in two with a satisfying snap. He shrugged,

" _ **Oops**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far. (And the last update for a while)  
> I figured since the last one was so short, you might deserve this addition! 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Bee <3


	3. His Seat

 

Dipper Pines was 13 years old, an unlucky number, and he definitely felt unlucky. Ever since he could remember, Bill Cipher has been tormenting him.   
Stealing his things, ruining his life. It had all become rather routine in the past 8 years. 

Despite Dipper's best efforts to avoid Bill, the freckled menace never failed to find him and deliver a little piece of hell. At some point in the previous year, he finally found a moment of peace. A way to escape for half an hour, somewhere that Bill had never seemed to appear. Each day during lunch, he'd slip out of the cafeteria and make his way toward his sanctuary of books and silence. 

By this point, he had found a favorite seat among the towering shelves of tomes. A solitary blue arm chair pushed deep into the corner of the encyclopedia section. The cushions were worn, and he had certainly worn them more and more each time he folded his legs underneath him to sit upon it. Too fearful of the possibility that Bill could show up at any moment, Dipper rarely ventured away from this corner. As a result, he had restricted himself to the informational pages lining the nearest shelf. At first, he thought it was damning to have only encyclopedias to read. 

Then, he discovered Newton. 2,744 entries of creatures that had not fit into their perceived place in the evolutionary chain. Strange creatures with no discernible origin. Anomalies. Cryptids. Each day, Dipper beelined for the plush blue embrace and the now worn pages of an Encyclopedia of Cryptozoology.

Today shouldn't have been any different. It was _never supposed to be different_.

Of course, it was. 

Dipper nodded to the librarian, who had become accustomed to his odd visits. He was eagerly anticipating a moment of peaceful solitude to get his mind off of the constant threat of Bill. 

However, that moment was not going to come. Dipper reached his corner and found someone already there. Someone in his corner, in his chair, with _his_ book.

"Hey, that's kinda my seat? Um like I know it's public property of whatever but I sit there every day around this time and it's be nice to, like, keep doing that?"

  
No response

  
"I see that you're reading Newton's Cryptozoology. I like it too. It's, um, it's my favourite..." 

The intruder's tangled blond hair was the only visible feature as their head was bent over the book, scanning its pages.

Suddenly, a realisation struck.

_It can't be. Calm down, Dipper. Not every blond kid exists to torment your every waking moment._

This one, however, did.

The boy lifted his head slowly, revealing first freckles, and then a devilish grin.

  
"Is that so, Pine Tree?"

  
Dipper swallowed weakly and nodded.

  
"Well I can tell why you like this seat so much. It's pretty comfy." Bill wiggled his body to demonstrate the chair's plushness.   
"And this book..." Bill started, "well it's just so good that I might check out every single copy!"

Bill closed the book and grabbed two more copies off the shelf, holding them in his other hand. He tapped Dipper on the head with the original copy before walking towards the desk attendant.   
"Be right back to sit in that delightful chair, Dipstick!"

Dipper stood speechless, simply staring and the seat that was once sacred and calm. 

Bill Cipher had ruined a _chair_ for him.

  
Yeah, 13 was an unlucky number for Dipper. And with Bill in his life, so was every other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been months but school and life are kicking my ass.   
> Thinking of rewriting the previous chapters because they're so dang short.   
> Thank you for reading!   
> (My more plot heavy fics are being developed now because we have the full canon of the show so those will likely get regular updates in late May)


	4. His Date

Dipper nervously walked down the crowded hall towards his locker. 

_ Today is the day. You can do this, Dip.  _

Opening the metal door and looking in the mirror, he took a deep breath in an attempt to boost his confidence. 

Down the hall, a crowd had accumulated.

_ No doubt another prom proposal. _

He wasn't one to judge though, he was planning on securing a date today too. 

He wasn't planning anything big to ask them. That wasn't really his style, and it wasn't really the style of his potential date either. 

He let his mind wander to the reserved poet he had been admiring for the past two and a half months. (Two months, two weeks, and four days.) He had rehearsed asking the boy countless times in front of his bathroom mirror. (This resulted in Mabel discovering his plans. Although, she would have found out eventually anyway.) 

_ “Hey Wirt, I was… I was curious if you wanted to maybe go to the junior prom with me?” _

Countless situations for both acceptance and rejection ran through his head each time his reflection muttered the words. 

_ “Dipper, that's really sweet, but I don't like guys”  _

Okay, Dipper knew that was an unrealistic response since Wirt was pretty open about his sexuality. He was just, quiet about everything else and it drove Dipper nuts to not know if Wirt would ever like him back. 

Nevertheless, he had decided to take the chance and ask him to be his prom date. 

_ The worst he can say is “no”. That's not too bad. I can accept and understand that.  _

That didn't mean it would hurt him any less. He just wouldn't let it affect his pursuit of at least a platonic relationship with Wirt. 

He had spent hours upon hours scrapping pages of planned words and gestures. 

_ Do guys get flowers for other guys when they ask them out?  _

_ What kind of flower would I get for him?  _

He had settled on a private query early on. Knowing that it wouldn't make Wirt feel pressured. (And reduced the embarrassment in the event of a rejection.) He knew that Wirt would get to their first class at 7:55, about five minutes early, so he planned to be there too and ask him as casually as possible. 

Dipper checked his watch. 

7:53.

He looked his reflection in the eye and took a final deep breath before making his way down the hall to his class. 

Coincidentally, it was in the same direction as the commotion from earlier, which had yet to dissipate. 

_ Why do people take so long to ask and answer one simple question.  _

Feeling more than annoyed, he pushed his way to the center of the circle. More concerned about his own goals than interrupting the scene. 

However, no eyes were on him as he burst into the empty space. Instead, his eyes were drawn up to where everyone else was looking. 

It was Wirt. 

He was blushing like crazy and there were flower petals scattered using the floor. 

_ No.  _

Dipper’s eyes followed the trail of petals until he reached the feet of the offending asker. 

Black converse. Triangles drawn on the toe with gold sharpie. 

_ No.  _

Dipper was so caught up in his own panic that he barely heard to words exiting Bill’s mouth. 

“ _ So is that a yes?”  _

 

_ Dear god please, please say No.  _

 

Dipper made eye contact with Wirt, who returned his gaze and looked only vaguely distraught. The attention was too much for him. Bill had trapped him into an inescapable forest with only one path. 

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

The crowd cheered as Bill moved forward to embrace Wirt. It was all Dipper could do not to collapse in the center of this additional circle of hell. 

 

Bill grabbed Wirt’s hand as the warning bell rang, making sure to toss Dipper a shit-eating grin and a wink before escorting his new prom date down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hate Bill yet? No?   
> Never fear, Pain will come in due time. 
> 
> That being said, I am considering a sequel, but I won't ask you guys for your approval until the fic is finished. (As in posted, I am done writing.) since the ending is essential to the possibility of a continuation (this fic doesn't have much going for it without the ending, which was actually the first part of this fic that I wrote)  
> Since I have now revealed that it is complete, you guys probably expect a more regular update schedule... and you just might get it!   
> Don't count on it, but I have the capacity to end this before the end of the week. 
> 
> I went back and forth with myself about whether or not to include a Pinescone cameo in this since it is, essentially, a BillDip fic.   
> Then i decided it was necessary to the plot and it functioned as a warm up for some other writing.
> 
> HUGE shoutout to everyone who responded to my call for a co-writer on tumblr, and i'm really sorry that we can't get these projects going right now because of my life and school. Thank You for your interest and understanding, and I hope we get the chance to work together when I DO have time! <3  
> As always, a thanks to every reader for putting up with me. 
> 
> As far as other fics go, FIL needs to be re-planned and mapped because it never really was in the first place, it has always just been a concept lol. Maybe there will be something by mid-march.  
> Plot-heavy things are coming, as well as more lighthearted oneshots. (I have 15 fics sitting in my google docs waiting to be messed with, and I will probably use those for collab projects.) 
> 
> Please understand that my schedule is overall insane with graduation coming up, the musical, portfolio building, scholarship applications, etc. As well as a great deal going on in my personal life that's really hard to deal with and balance with school. :P
> 
> This is a really long note but I wanted you guys to know where I stand with updates and such and that i really, really, wish i could do more, but i gotta at least pretend i'm a responsible (almost) adult.


	5. His Thoughts

  
Dipper Pines was peacefully walking down the hall. A luxury he had not afforded himself for several years. Something had changed in the past four months. Bill hadn't stolen anything from him. He hadn't antagonised or teased him. Dipper had been living the calm life he had prayed to have since that fateful day in kindergarten.

 _Dipper Pines felt so empty_.

He had become so accustomed to Bill’s shenanigans that the absence of them felt like he had lost a part of himself. He felt like nothing he did was ever enough. Nothing he did could satisfy him. He felt like he never got enough to eat, or enough to drink.

For years he had felt like every step he took had the potential of having the floor give out underneath him. Like he was going to miss a step or walk off a cliff.

Now he felt stable. Stable but unsubstantial. Free but empty.

He felt like he never got enough oxygen. That every breath he took was too shallow to possibly provide for his brain and lungs.

Dipper felt like he never got enough sleep. Which may have been true, considering how many thoughts ran through his head each night as he lay. All of them about Bill.

He felt like it was his fault. What has he done to make Bill stop? Had he become boring? No longer an intriguing toy to bat around and toss?

When exactly had the torment stopped?  
Bill no longer actively stole food or pencils. Time or dates.  
Dipper didn't want to think so much about Bill. He knew he shouldn't care so much about the motivation behind the abrupt stop to the bullying. He knew he should have just ignored Bill from day one. Instead, he had let the blonde plague his every waking (and sleeping) moment.

He was stealing Dipper’s thoughts. 

  
That was the worst thing he had ever done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you thought "his thoughts" was going in the direction of Bill literally entering Dip's mind. 
> 
> One chapter left! Dipper is frustrated that he's thinking about Bill so much, which sets up the lead for a mutuality of feelings.
> 
> I'm thinking Friday for the final update. Saturday at the latest. Then, I'll measure interest for a sequel and map that out accordingly. 
> 
> Of course FIL will be finished before a sequel to this is posted.


	6. His Heart

The noise and excitement of his family celebrating their graduation was starting to give Dipper a headache, so he quietly slipped away as they fawned over Mabel. He wandered around the building for a few minutes before finding a small staircase that led out a side door.   
He also found someone sitting curled up on the steps. From here, Dipper could only see that it was another classmate, their dark graduation robes standing out against the bright linoleum. They seemed to hear Dipper’s footsteps and turned around to meet his gaze.   
Dipper’s heart almost jumped at the sight of the messy blonde hair of the man turning towards him, face seemingly tear-stained and puffy.   
“Bill?” Dipper asked, confused as to why he was _alone and crying_. “Why are you hiding here, all alone?”   
Bill seemed to mumble something, and Dipper knit his eyebrows in confusion. Bill repeated his explanation, but Dipper still couldn’t hear, so he sighed and moved to sit on the steps next to Bill.   
Bill’s face got even redder at the closeness, but swallowed and repeated his explanation.   
“No family.” he stated, avoiding Dipper’s eyes. “No reason to be out there while everyone else is with people they love, i’d just look pathetic.”   
Dipper replied with an understanding ‘oh’ and turned to look out the window.   
a few minutes passed in silence until Dipper broke it.   
“You’ve never talked about it before, i didn’t know.”  
Bill scoffed weakly, "since when have you cared about my life? Let alone my feelings?"   
There was another moment of silence.   
"How did it happen?" Dipper whispered, "how did you lose your family?"  
"It's more like _they_ pushed _me_ away." Bill rolled his eyes  
"As soon as my parents found out I was crushing on a boy, they kicked me out." He looked at his shoes. "I was fourteen"   
Dipper stared at Bill in shock.  _Who's this special crush?_ Dipper thought back to the boys he'd known growing up. Bill was always popular, so it could be any one of the kids in his little clique.   
"I'm sorry." Dipper said  
"For what?"  
"For not caring. I was so caught up in how you always tormented me, I never stopped to ask myself _why_ you were doing it." Dipper gave Bill a nervous smile. "If I'd have known that you're family had kicked you out, I'd probably have understood better."

"Wait," Bill started, "you think that I teased you for all these years _because my family fucking hated me?_ " Bill gave a little chuckle at Dipper's confused expression. "Dipper Pines, I teased you because I wanted your attention. _I liked you_."

Everything made sense all of a sudden. He couldn't remember when, but at some point, the stolen snacks, crayons, and seats, had become stolen glances. Little moments when Dipper caught Bill looking at him a little too long.   
_And Dipper hadn't realized it until now_.

  
“Hey, i have to go.” Bill’s voice pulled him out his spinning thoughts. “The bus I need to catch leaves in an hour, can't miss it.” The short blonde got to his feet and brushed off his wrinkled graduation robes. “stay in touch?”  
He gave Dipper a small smile and offered him a small piece of paper before turning and walking away.

Dipper was still in too much shock to follow him, and didn't register that he was gone until it was too late. he gripped the paper tightly to his chest and let his head fall back down onto his knees.

 

For the first time in a year, Dipper Pines cried over Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said they needed some cuteness after the most recent EP. (And I need some too...)  
> This fic aims to be cute but will probably destroy you in the end.  
> Hey, I'm trying.
> 
> UPDATE: I love pinescone and have no self control so I wrote a ficlet for you guys http://cinnamon-arts.tumblr.com/post/139770089963/since-everyone-was-so-concerned-about-dipper-after Also you can follow that account for life updates and complaints and stuff.


End file.
